Angel
by grixx
Summary: A little dose of Possessive Jax is good for the heart. ONESHOT. ENJOY ) rate M for cursing


Hello readers! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot of mine. I kinda tweaked the story and characters and added a few of my own. A little Possesive Jax won't hurt. ;)

I still don't own anything.

0-0-0-0

She was my angel.

I loved her.

I'll never forgive myself.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever layed my eyes upon. The first time I saw her I knew I had to make her mine.

She was with her friends, at Lumpy's diner. I knew from the start that she was not from around Charming. Happy and I was tasked by my mother Gemma to pick up the order she had put through for bikers and mechanics that were at the garage that day.

Until now, I never knew the reason why she had appeared or had passed by Charming. I just accepted the fact that it was fate. I never believed in coincidence or fate, but at that moment, as I stared into those beautiful green eyes of hers, I knew.

I'm fucked.

The lighter forgotten in my hand, the cigarette hanging from my lips as I stared into her as she exited the diner. Everything must have happened in a fuckin' slow motion, it was a sunny day in Charming, a warming 32 degrees celsius, but I could fuckin' care less. My mind was currently consumed by the angel standing before me.

She was staring at me too.

I still remembered what she had on, her white lacy dress ending just above her knees with her ankle boots. Her legs could go on for days, her dark brown hair flowing in the wind a contrast against her peach white skin. Her eyes, god those eyes, vivid green under those thick lashes that fan out, cute nose and those plump pink lips. She was chewing on her bottom lip.

Fuck! Kill me now.

Happy, happily shook me out of my lust induced trance, as he passed by me to enter Lumpy's. How I would've loved to shoot that motherfucker in the head, shoulders shaking in silent laughter at me. At the same time as her friends followed her out, both grabbing her arms and giggling all the way to their truck.

"C'mon Mia, quit staring at him and let's go." the fat one said, obviously intended to humiliate her friend.

The blush that instantly spread across her cheeks and neck were divine. Obviously embarssed to be caught staring at me, not that I don't mind. I know I don't look bad.

Hell, chicks dig me. Ofcourse I would know, with the amount of pussies I have fucked I fuckin' lost count.

I may have forgotten to inroduce myself. Well fuck me.

I am Jackson Teller. Most people call me Jax. I am six foot two, tall by most standards, age twenty five, member of the outlaw motorcycle club SAMCRO.

The Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, if you fuckers wanna know, is founded and located in the little fuckin' town of Charming, our clubhouse is right across the Teller-Morrow Auto Mechanic shop. We basically control Charming with bribery and fuckin' scaring them into submission. We basically make money out of illegaly importing weapons and cocaine.

Now you see, I'm not a saint. I don't pretend to be one, I kind of like my life as it is. I enjoy the drugs, the gun and the ocassional random fucking with a random bimbo I'll probably forget about in the morning. I find joy in killing people and torturing them. Hell, I knew what I was supposed to be doing by the time I could walk. I was born into this life, this is in my blood. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm the Vice President of SAMCRO.

Her smell was the one that would be forever be ingrained in my head. As she was dragged by her friend, the wind had suddenly picked up and blew her hair directly at me, fuck that smell.

She smelled like heaven.

Strawberry and vanilla mixed together. None of those fake, nose-irritating, cough inducing, god awful perfumes most women spray themselves with.

Nope, my angel was unique.

My fuckin' nose had to follow her scent, like a dog that follows the scent of food from right across town, pathetic I know, but I just can't seem to get enough of her. The staring match was just not enough.

"So its Mia huh?" I called out, finally able to move my arms and light the damn cig. The panty-dropping smirk in place.

The next thing she did could bring any guy to his knees.

She turned around, smirked and winked at me before getting on the fuckin' truck without looking back.

I was stunned and speechless.

0-0-0-0

It was a few weeks after that fateful meeting that I saw her again. She seems to have a knack at surprising me.

The meeting with the Cacuzza Crime Family had been getting to our nerves. They seem to have it under the impression that we should bow to them. Hell fucking no. They were asking for peace between the families and in return we would be working for them. Hell fucking no. The money promised was insane but to think about working for someone is not something that was up for debate. SAMCRO doesn't work for anyone. And the these retards don't seem to get it.

I had my eyes fixated on their president when one of his dumbfuck goons leaned in and whispered something in his ear. A exhausted sigh escaped his lips before he nods.

From then on my world seem to slow down, she walks in, innocent as day, kisses him on the cheek and whispers something on his ear. The fucker must've fogotten about the rest of us in the room, he looks up then decides to introduce the angel to the rest of us mortals.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but this is my daughter Mia." And she waved. She smiled and fuckin' waved and I thought I heard the entire room swoon. Fuckers.

"Well fuck me." I heard Happy mutter, his expression was a mix of awe and mirth. He was trying not to laugh. At me. Again. Motherfucker.

Well fuck me indeed. How was I suppose to make her mine when she was Cacuzza's fucking daughter. How did that happen?!

I didn't even hear the rest of the meeting, it was Clay's responsiblity ofcourse. We were just there for formality or just in case everything went down. It was good then that nothing happened, or my girl would've seen what kind of a monster I am.

My girl. Fuck it sounded right. I had to make this happen. The fucking sooner, the fucking better. I decided then and there that the next time I see her, I will not let her walk without making her mine.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Women practically throw themselves at me. I was fucking Prince Jax for all they care, sure I had dated girls before, it only lasted a few weeks at a time and I thought with the hassle of dating them, why not just fuck them and get it over with but with Mia, I don't know. I don't have fucking clue what the hell I was doing but damn it felt good.

And I was not about to let her go. Never.

0-0-0-0

The third time was pure genius. I never could have planned it better myself. That fat friend I was talking about was actually her cousin Vinnie. Her fucking genius of a truck broke down right outside of Charming and had no choice but to have it towed to guess where, at fucking Teller-Morrow.

It was Tig who was towing it. Woke me the fuck up at nine in the morning. That tow seriously needed to be castrated. I passed out late last night after fucking some bimbo's brain out while high on coke. Sue me. I fucking love my drugs..and pussy. I had to drag my sleepy ass from the bed and took a cold shower. I stink, I know because I can smell myself. The party last night lasted till the morning, with the alcohol and drugs that was in my system, and the whore that I did not know was waiting for me upstairs, might as well stay the night at the clubhouse than go home. Now here I sat by the garage door, watching Tig tow the rest of that damn truck and watching the mechanic and some of the prospects scamper around. At first for the life of me I can't seem to undertsand what the fuss is all about, we get cars and motorcycles get towed here everday. Until she walks in through the gate. Her cousin in deep coversation with Tig under the hood. Possibly asking what went wrong.

I don't maybe,I guess for being related to the Cacuzza, they sure as hell can afford a better more upto date truck than the one they were driving around with. Dumb fuck.

But my eyes were already glued to the angel making her way through the empty lot. Her hair falling in dark waves across her back. Her flowery printed dress just fell mid thigh and her boots. She looked gorgeous.

I took a deep breathe and decided to talk to her, for once and fucking all.

"So what happened back there?" Gesturing to the truck.

"I honestly don't know. It just broke down in the middle of the road." God damn her voice. Husky and soft at the same time. I'd give her the fucking phone book and let her read it to me just to hear that voice again.

Did I tell you that my mother did have such impeccable timing?

"Hi I'm Gemma Teller. So what brings you to Teller-Morrow?" My mother interjects, between my eye-fucking and my angel's blushing.

"Oh, um the truck broke down. It's not mine, my cousin's and we don't know what happened." My angel answered, biting her lip. I would really like to bite that lip.

"Well the garage is full and the boys have nothing to do so your in luck. Why don't you and your cousin come inside for some drinks." My mother answered her, inviting her inside the garage.

"And Jax will you please put some shirt on." She scolded, this time it was my turn to blush but not before noticng my girls shoulder shake in laughter, I saw her look my way and my smirk comes back full force, earning a smile and a roll of the eyes from her. My angel knew I loved the attention and I loved it.

Minutes turned into an hour, I don't know what the hell Tig was doing with their car but the problem seems to be alot worse than what they originaly thought. Her cousin had already fallen asleep on the couch in mother's office and my girl looked bored.

It was around hour number two when I found her walking around the garage admiring all the bikes that were parked and stopped at one particular bike to take a good look at it.

The Dodge Ram 1500. My bike.

"So you're into bikes?" I asked, startled she immediately turned around, immediately noticing a pale shade of pink adore her cheeks. "No, I don't know anything about them." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"Wanna go for a spin?" I offered suddenly surprising myself. I've never let anyone ride my bike. Never. My bike was for me and me alone and all of a sudden I had this sudden urge to have her share it with me.

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, excitement clearly written across her face, "Really?" And then she quickly backtracks as if suddenly embarassed by her sudden outburst, "I mean..I don't want to intrude. It's your bike, I know its special.."

Holding out my hand I quickly saved her midrant, " Do you trust me?"

She looked directly into my eyes, those eyes that could turn any man to his knees, god damn. Biting that damn lip again, without hesitation my other hand quickly shot out gently pulling her bottom lip free, "Yes." she breathed out and I almost died right on the spot.

Hopping onto the seat, she situated herself behind me, her legs looked good wrapped around me. Obviously debating on where to hold, I offered her. "You can put your arms around me." My signature smirk on full display.

Without hesitation she did, and I don't want to be anywhere else.

I drove her around town, and to the outskirts. We found a secluded spot with the best scenery from here we could see the entire town of Charming. The sun was still high so we had to find some shade, for us and for my bike. Time seemed to stand still, we talked for hours about everything and anything. My girl was home schooled, she thinks its because her father feared for her safety, after all they were a crime family. I still think her father is a pain in my fucking ass. But I would never tell her that. The sun was already setting down when we decided to get back to the garage, hoping for the idea that their truck is still not fixed. It had already occured to me that I want my girl right beside me forever, if I had to chain her then so fucking be it. On the short walk to the bike, she suddenly tripped on an invisible rock and landed right into me, my arms immidiately going around her waist to support her weight, fuck did she fit right into my arms. She looked up, shock written across her face as her blush slowly crept up from her neck and cheeks and god damn if I didn't find it fucking enticing. She was about to make and apology, biting those lips again when I fucking lost it. I bent down and kissed her full force.

She seemed shocked at first then quickly recovered and fuck me if she didn't just turned the tables on me. I was aroused as fuck. My girl could kiss. Gasping for breath I quickly slipped my tongue inside and fuck me did she taste amazing. She made a moan and did it ever spur me on, her arms wrapped tight around my neck, her hand pulling at the strands of hair at my nape, it was the most mindblowing kiss I had ever had.

"We should probably head back." I whispered, my voice hoarse. She was flushed, breathing hard, lips swollen from my kisses. She nodded her head and smiled at me. I vowed that day on that no one is going to touch my angel or they would have to answer through me.

We were inseparable ever since.

0-0-0-0

Have I ever told you how amazing my girl is? Well if not, let me repeat myself.

My angel is amazing. Note my fucking sigh in the end? Well, because she fucking is.

It has been the most amazing two weeks of my existence, mainly because of her. Her cousin, who is still fucking fat but I already start to like, drops her off at exactly the same time everyday. I had learnt to turn on my alarm clock just for her. Build a routine, wake up then shower, just for her. Wait at exactly nine in the fucking morning, just for her. I haven't had a shot of coke for the past two weeks, no pussy, no gun fighting, some of the guys started calling me whipped but I couldn't care less.

By the time that rusty truck pulls over the gates of Teller-Morrow, it doesn't take a genius to notice my girl, in all her gorgeousness, jump from the truck, and run straight into my arms. Where finally I feel complete.

I catch her, like I always do. Lifts her up, like I always do and kisses the breathe out of my angel because there is nowhere I'd rather be. With her legs still wrapped around me, I carry her back into the garage, ignoring the fuckers whistling and catcalling behind us. My girl does intend to forget that we have an audience every fucking time she arrives, I am little bit suspicious as well, these fuckers better not be waking at this time just to watch my girl get it on. Nobody and I mean nobody will ever watch my girl while she "gets it on" or I"ll put a bullet between their eyes.

My mother suddenly appears out of nowhere and gives my angel a kiss on the cheek, the fact that she is still hoisted by my hip doesn't faze my mother. "Welcome back dear." She greets warmly,

"I love it here." My girl answers, "hmm, wonder why." My mothers shoots me a humurous look. "Breakfast is ready" she calls out, then disappears into the office.

Most days we just lounge around the garage, other times she would bond with the guys and talk about cars and bikes even though she doesn't understand most of it. My girl was patient like that.

This time she was watching me do some push ups, with her feet propped against my back adding a little more weight, nothing that I can't handle. The winds gets knocked out of me when she decided to hop on my back lying across, as I start to do my push ups again, I felt the familiar tingle across my back as she decides to pepper me with kisses, which ofcourse turns me the fuck on.

"You better stop what your doin' darlin' if you don't intend to finish it." My voice came out strained and huskier than usual, her weight causing a sensational burn in my amrs as I try to complete my push ups and the raging hard I am now sporting, thanks to her.

"What if I want you to finish it?" She asked, slowly climbing down and sliding in under me, the thought of her other leg wrapping herself around my hip and her other thigh doing sinful things to my hard on caused me to choke on my breath. All thoughts flew out the window as I instantly crashed my lips to hers, earning a throaty moan to come out of her.

See my angel is pure. And if by pure, a virgin? Yes she is. Having been born into a crime family, she grew up sheltered most of her life. Being the only daughter of Cacuzza should have raised flags for me but I could fucking care less. I love her. I know, two weeks was such a short time to realize that but fuck me if I don't already know I'm already inlove with her. She is my first thought when I wake up and my last before I fall asleep. She doesn't curse and doesn't have any tattoos. My girl was homeschooled, remember? She was innocent as day, but that doesn't mean she did not know the comings and goings of being in a crime family, my girl wasn't ignorant. The closest thing to a brother she had was her father's right hand, douche bag Alistair. Call it male instinct, but when I first heard his name, I knew it wasn't going to be good. Fuck a guy who can look into my girl and tell me he only saw her as a sister. The other was ofcourse her cousin Vinnie who she practically sees as a sister. Apparently Vinnie helped her escape the house every morning to see me. Her cousin helped her keep us a secret and for that I will be forever grateful to that fat babe.

My girl and I have never been shy when it comes to the physical aspect of our relationship, heck I gave her the best orgasms with my tongue and fingers ofcourse, in her life. When I found out that she had never been with any one and had had it in her cute little head to give it to me, I almost fucking creamed my pants. I have never pushed any woman into sex before, I don't do rape that is just fucking low, but if my girl is asking for it, who am I to turn it down?

"Princess, I sure hope you know what your asking for because once your mine there is no going back, yeah?" I chance at peek at her, "Wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled.

It was right there, at the tip of my tongue, I should've told her right then and fucking there but I chickened out. I was fucking afraid she'd turn me the fuck down, I'm an idiot, I know.

Now I'll never get the chance to tell it to her.

A bought a cabin after that conversation. No one knew but me. A one bedroom cabin I had intended only for us. I got tired of having her around the guys at the garage, she deserved something better than that, and if we were going to move on with our relationship, my girl's first time should be a lot better place than on that piece of shit dorm room in a garage.

I had planned to surprise her with it after the party friday night. The Fridays are usually were parties get more fun, I don't know maybe becasue of the fact that we don't have to fucking work the next day, this time it's a bit bigger since we have some of the Anarchy Member join us from the other states.

The party was in full swing, drugs and booze and pussy were flowing like the usual, I look to my girl and find her seating with the rest of the old ladies, doing tequila shots. My angel doesn't drink but she can hold her own.

"She'll be fine bro." It was Happy who pulled me from my staredown. The guys haven't stopped eye fucking my girl since she arrived and I had to reign in my temper from lifting her over my shoulder and locking her away. What amazed me though was that she would always know I was staring at her, she would occassionally look up and gave me sultry smirks letting me know she was okay. She didn't seemed bothered by the whore that has been trying to crawl into my lap for the past ten minutes now, that one successful attempt of her, I roughly shoved her out of the way. There is no other woman for me. Pussy fucking whipped. Wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't how it happened, but I found her walking towards me and whispering that she had to go the bathroom, I nod my head in affirmation. I don't have a fucking clue for the life of me why I didn't just follow her like a good boyfriend I was trying to be. By the third minute, not that anybody was fucking counting, I got nervous. Something just fell off. I looked to the direction were she went and she hasn't been back. My gaze fell over the old ladies and I saw my mother shake her head telling me that my angel hasn't been back, that's when I decided to go look for her, my mother knew, bless her, that something was about to go down.

I followed the short corridor to were the toilets were supposed to be located but found it empty, it was quiet as fuck in the back because nobody ever goes in here, if they want to fuck they can do it in the dorm rooms not here. That's when I heard it. A muffled cry. I quickly took the shortest route out on the back of the garage and what I saw turned my blood cold.

Ofcourse he was one of us, but I couldn't see a patch anywhere, I'm guessing a fucking prospect. He had her pinned by the rusty wall, hand clamped over her mouth, tears falling out her eyes and his other hand under her dress. I was cocked and locked before my angel even saw me.

"Get you fucking hands off my girl." my voice cold, I was trying keep my rage under control. I don't want my angel to see me like this.

The dickhead must've recognized my voice, he immiediately withdrew his hand and faced me, "shit Jax, I didn't know-" I didn't let him finish, I couldn't shoot him fast enough, in my fucking opinion.

I put one between his balls and another between his eyes. Brain matter splattered eveywhere.

There was a commotion on the other side of the garage, they all probably heard the gunshots, I don't fucking care, I looked to my girl, she had her hand clamped over her mouth, eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down her face. At that moment I thought that was it. She was going to leave. Run screaming for the hills or some shit like that. She just saw me kill some one like it was nothing. She finally saw me for the monster that I fucking am.

"Sweetheart?" I called out, pulling her out of her trance, she faced me and thank God when she ran straight into my arms. Holding me tight she started to cry again. Her entire body shaking, the adrenaline finally fading off. How I would like to resurrect that motherfucker just so I can kill him again.

"Shh. It's alright. I got you. Your safe now." I soothed her. She was shaking for Christ's Sake! I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her. Everybody was standing just a few feet away, a dead body and sobbing angel in my arms, they don't need a scientist to figure out what the fuck happened.

"Get that peace of shit out my property!" Clay barked, startling everyone. My mother was by my side giving my girl a glass of water, "C'mon sweetie, drink this. It will calm down your nerves."

Mom looked at me and silently shook my head telling her that nothing happened, I got here just in time and watch the relief that washed over her face.

I decided to surprise her with the cabin the next day. I didn't want to freak her out after the shit storm last night. As usual her cousin dropped her off, but this time her cousin was with her. She kissed me, as usual, then walked past me telling me she had something to drop for my mother. A thank you gift for last night. I just nodded my head and watched her walk. It just dawned on me that her fucking cousin was standing right in front of me. Arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fuck me because I didn't know what she was talking about.

"With the fuck what?" I shot back,

"With my cousin. You do know were from the Cacuzza right?"

"Yeah, fuck, so?"

"So you know that this thing with her is not going to go anywhere right? So what the fuck are you doing with her? Trying to get her to change sides?" She almost yelled it to my face, we got the attention of entire garage by now.

"Who are you anyway? Her fucking chaperone?" I yelled back, this bitch was getting under my nerves. It was all fine before her fat ass rolled in. "I love her! I'd lay the entire world at her feet because I fucking love her and it's none of your damn business. I'm ready to leave this club if I have to if that's what she wants because I LOVE HER!" I practically roared it to her fat face, and for the life me, I don't fucking know, she just smirked, looks behind me and yells "See, I told ya he loves you!" And laughs all the way back to her truck like nothing happened.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, turning around to find my angel standing outside my mother's office, eyes wide with unshed tears.

"You love me?" She asked,

"Ofcourse I do, shit, I had this all planned out but that fat bitch.." I couldn't complete my fucking sentence, she ran straight into arms and kissed the life out of me, "Does this mean what the fuck I think it means?" I asked her,

She laughs, wipes her tears away and says, "I do." I was in fucking heaven.

"She knows her line already!" My mother just had to open her fucking mouth. Cheers erupted everywhere. I forgot we had an audience. Motherfuckers.

The ride to cabin was a bit long, seeing as I specifically chose a secluded spot. Partly for her safety and partly because I was fucking selfish.

She loved the cabin. Thanked me for finally having a place to ourselves, as much as she loves my family, she wanted me all to herself. The feeling was definitely mutual.

It was at that cabin that I finally made her mine.

That memory will forever be etched into my fucking memory. My angel was soft and tight. She was home. I didn't bother asking if she was safe, I knew she was. I didn't even bother to think if we had to be safe, if I get her pregnant then I'll marry her. That idea is not even up for debate, I have already started to plan out my life with my angel in the fucking middle of it. I can see her bloated and wobbling around the cabin because she's pregnant with my kid. I know for a fucking fact that she'd look fucking amazing too.

We christened every single inch of that fucking cabin. My angel, in every bit sense of the word, was mine.

I tried teaching her how to ride my bike, and it almost gave me fucking heart attack. Not because she might crash it, but because she was riding it when it sped through the dirt road. Her scream was part fear part excitement, I ran catching up to it jumping up behind her and immediately stepping on the breaks. She was laughing so hard, but I couldn't stay mad at her for long, she turned in her seat and straddled me. She rode me hard in the middle of the fucking day in the middle of fucking nowhere and I loved it.

I loved her.

I couldn't show her enough that I love her. I showered her with gifts every chance I get. I got her her own helmet that matches with my bike, her own kutte, she never wore it out but did gave me my own private show. I also gave her a heart shaped necklace, that she never took off, how did I know? Courtesy of Vinnie ofcourse, she said my angel would stare at it if it we weren't together, the more the idea of marrying seemed to be on the forefront of my mind. Best part, apart from everything I tried to give she would only assure me that she only wanted me. Even my dark side. She accepted me, never once tried to change me, she once told me that my idea of leaving the club is stupid, she would never ask something like that from me. She loved me and my family.

My Angel tried to give me gifts to, but her ideas for a gift gave me an aneurysm. She got a tattoo on top of her left breast and had asked Happy to do it for her. I may have been against it but when I saw what she got, I almost creamed my pants. Again.

'JAX's' was tattooed on top of her left breast, saying that I owned something of her that I can never give back, her fucking heart.

The second was when I told her the stories that all old ladies must go through, getting the crow tattoo of their partners across their back. We may not be married and even of we were, I am not going to mar her back with my fucking crow, until my angel had the brilliant idea of having it tattooed on her inner high about the size of a small coin.

I made sure that this time, I was fucking present for the tattoo. No way is fucking Happy going to be alone with my girl as she spreads her legs for the tattoo. A vein almost popped in my forehead at the thought. And the motherfucker wouldn't stop laughing at me the entire time. Tig even came in with a portable oxygen, saying that I looked blue for holding my breathe during the entire session. Motherfuckers.

Month four was rolling around and I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. The ring I kept in my bike comparment was nagging at me. I had to look for a perfect timing. My angel deserved something romantic and fuck me did that threw me in a loop. I'm not the most romantic person around. I never even thought about romance until she walked into my life. I guess the situation had finally presented itself when I woke up after a glorious afternoon of sex to find my angel in my SAMCRO shirt, the fact that I knew she was not wearing anything underneath drew all my fucking blood south. She was in the small kitchen, Chris Cornell playing on her phone as she shakes her ass to the bass.

This is where I'd rather be. This how I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I just hope she'd fuckin' say yes.

"Good afternoon, princess."

Startled, she turned around the take out boxes forgotten. I almost forgot what I was suppose to ask her, my angel can't cook for shit. But I still love her, I'd gladly eat out of take out boxes for the rest of my life.

Her eyes travelled down my abs, my girl loved them. She once told me I looked like that Hunnam guy, I don't even know who the fuck that is. I don't fucking care. My girl was crazy about me that is the only thing that matters and I will forever worship her.

I lifted her on the counter, standing between her legs. I stared into her eyes, jesus I couldn't fucking breathe. She noticed my struggle and a crease had started to form between her brow.

"What's wrong Jax?"

"Marry me." There was no point in beating around the bush, it was now or never. The ring on my hand, looking at her, she was staring at me as if I had suddenly grown a second head.

She looked down at my hand, as if the ring had suddenly snapped her out of some trance. She looked backed at me eyes filled with tears, she nodded her head again and again.

"Please tell me that's a fucking yes?"

"Yes!, yes Jax ofcourse I'll marry you!" And she jumped, the ring completely forgotten. We kissed and I ended up fucking her on the kitchen counter. The take out food already cold by the time we were done.

"Can you please wear this now?" I asked her, holding the ring, our bodies covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She held out her hand and slipped the ring on and fuck it looked amazing on her hand. We rode back to the garage afterwards, I couldn't wait to tell the world.

We celebrated that night surrounded by friends and family.

I knew it was to good to be true. The past couple of months had been heaven for me. Too peaceful, that nagging feeling at the back of head had finally caught up with me. My angel had agreed to marry me, but how were we suppose to pull it off? How can I stand infront of her father, we couldn't even pull off a simple peace treaty within the families, how am I suppose to add a wedding to the fucking list?

I woke up at the exact same time, got showered and dressed. I waited at my usual spot at the garage doors waiting for her. She was a few minutes late, that alone had gotten me nervous, my girl was never late. Relief washed through me as I heard the familiar rumble of Vinnie's truck pull up, but it was not my girl who was in it.

It was only Vinnie.

I stood up straight, the rest of the guys immediately noticing the change in my demeanor. "Where is she?" I asked her,

"He knows. Her father knows." Vinnie answered me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me, I knew this day would come. I had allowed myself to dream that when it does, I could talk to her father formally. I wasn't expecting him to forbid her completely. "How?" Was the only word I could utter, my mind a jumbled mess. How is she? Was she okay? Did she eat?

"Alistair knew she was disappearing every morning and followed her yesterday. He saw you two together." Vinnie was full on crying now, my mother had suddenly appeared on her side with a glass of water. "Her father banned her from leaving the house. Alistair always had his eye on her, I tried to tell Mia but she wouldn't believe me, I guess this confirms it." Then Vinnie looks up at me, "She told me to tell you not to do anything stupid. She will see you. She will find a way to see you." Vinnie looked at me, pleading with me with her eyes.

I was on my way out when I felt Clay grab my arm, "I will not have you start a war son."

Wrenching my arm free, "and what? Just leave her there?" I was shaking in complete rage, if I find that asshole I'll tear him to pieces. "Because even if you don't want to admit it, this is alot more than Mia and you know it. She told you not to do anything stupid. Marching over there will put her in more danger than she already is." I hate it when Clay was fucking right.

Our attention was caught by Vinnie's phone, a text. She read it and immediately stood up, running to her truck.

"I'm going to get her. Her father just left for a business trip. Mia has found an escape."

All I can think that moment, she cannot get here fast enough.

I heard the distinct rumble of Vinnie's truck three hours after, I was already ready to jump out of my seat. My girl was running across the lot. It fuckin' felt good to have her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was sobbing in my arms. "I should've been more careful."

"Your here now, that's all that matters." I looked at her, "Your not leaving here again." It was not a request but a command. I was not letting my angel out of my sight again. If they want to lock her away, they going to have to go though me.

It was not an hour after she arrived when we heard the squeal of tires. Shit is about to go down.

"Mia!" it was Alistair, I know that voice anywhere.

My angel was standing behind me, I have to give it to the asshole, he was brave enough to come to Teller-Morrow.

"Nice to see you Al."

"Good Evening Jax, but I'm afraid I'm here for Mia though." Gesturing for Mia to come out from behind me.

Grasping her hand tight I glanced at my angel, she was going to fight him tooth and nail. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. She's staying here." Pushing her further away from the asshole.

"Is she now?" A humurous laugh escaped him, he slowly pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at me.

"That's not going to scare me away and you know it." Giving him a glare, my gun in my other hand.

"That's good, but I wasn't talking to you." He gestured for her again, coaxing her to come out from behind, "Don't let me ask you again Mia. I'll give you three seconds or he dies." Aiming the gun at me.

He was using me against her and knowing my girl, she would willingly put herself in danger for me. A looked back at her, "No. Don't do this."

She touched my cheek, as if commiting my face into her memory. "I'll come back to you. Always."

I watched her walk slowly towards him. Her steps small. Faltering.

One of Alistairs men grabbed her, pulling her towards the waiting car. Shit just turned for the worse, Alistair gestured for her, grabbed her arm, those are going to fucking bruise in the morning I just know it. Extending her arm in an odd angle, I had to have superhuman strength to keep my rage at bay. He slowly pulled her ring, the engagement ring, examined it and threw it at my feet. "That's cute." I am going to break the sonofabitch's arm!

My mother gasping, and in tears realizing what had that ring meant. I was ready to give her a daughter.

They sped down the road, but not before I had my bike roaring its engine.

"Jax! Jackson!" Clay called but I was already out of the gate.

0-0-0-0

The rain had started to pour, I couldn't barely see in front of me. Clay and the gang would have obviously tried to follow me but there was no time to wait for them.

I was almost catching up to them, I could read the plate. I aimed my gun paralyzing the rear tire, but the damn car was still running. I moved to the right and shot the front tire, the car went spinning three hundred sixty degrees and turned upside down killing both the driver and the one seated in front instantly. My heart stopped, Mia was still inside the car.

A single shot rang through breaking the rear window, I saw Alistair crawl out, limping, blood gushing out of his temple.

"Where is she?!"

A laugh escaped him, "She's dead! All thanks to you!" Limping towards me, slowly aiming the gun. "If I can't have her then no one will!"

I should've paid more attention. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty, they were right. I should've known he was distracting me. I should've listened to Clay when I had the chance. I should've listened to my angel when she told she'd come back to me. But I was an idiot. Stupid fucking idiot.

I can hear the roar of the other bikes, they were getting closer but it was too late now. I dropped my gun, finding no more energy left to fight.

Alistair slowly raised his gun, with a shaky hand he aimed it towards me, hesitation wiped clean from his face. Peace treaty be damned, this meant war.

Just before he fired I heard her, my angel, my sweet innocent Mia. "No! Jax!"

I vaguely remembering two gunshots that night. I watched stunned as Alistair fell on the muddy ground, a single gunshot to his heart. I saw Clay standing to my right, a shot gun in his arm.

That was when I felt a hard mass, a warm body slowly sliding off of me. My angel.

I would have kissed her instantly until her head rolled to the side revealing a single gunshot to her head. Panic set in.

"Somebody get some help!" As I cradled her cold body against mine. Her color slowly draining from her face. I ripped my shirt covering the angry wound on her head and within seconds blood has seeped right through it.

"Please no." I whispered, agony blocking my ability to speak, "God, please no."

It was all a blur from then on, Happy immediately took her from me, running to the next bike and speeding towards Charming Hospital.

She was pronounced dead on arrival.

I felt my whole world crumble that night, her cousin Vinnie held me while on the hospital floor. I couldn't seem to find my voice. The pain and agony was too much.

I went from begging to threatning her, anything just to get her to come back to me. But it was no use.

She was my angel.

I loved her.

And she payed for my sins. I'll never forgive myself.

0-0-0-0

Was it too intense? A little dramatic? Tell me what you think! Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
